gentle_step_animefandomcom-20200214-history
March Family
The March Family is the family who possess the Sky Elemental Sword and have passed it onto Zara March.She is the oldest of her siblings who are younger than her.They are loyal to the Wind Clan. Description All of the members of the March Family have long or short hair.Helena March is a short and petite girl with light brown hair.Her hair is short and is in a bob style.She wears a dress and a apron over her dress.The female standing next to her is Maggie March.Maggie March has long hair that is pink colored.Hugo March Personality Maggie March is the so called aunt of the family and is calm minded.She is kind and wise her words reflecting the years she spent alone by herself before her other family members moved into a house she lived in by herself.Helena March is the person the March Family referrers to as their so called Mother.She has a short temper and is hot blooded.She is scary but kind when she wishes to be.She is adorable sometimes when she is mad despite her temper and her words of not caring for her other family members she cares deeply for them she doesn`t show it very often.Zara March has got Helena`s short temper and cares deeply for Helena.She has not really connected well with other people because she really doesn`t like other people.Hugo March is a aggressive male who has a crush on his older sister Zara who brushes him off coldly.Despite what his older sister Zara says about him he loves her to death and spoils her with expensive cookbooks which she uses but never tells him.Hugo is overprotective of Zara and his other sisters but acts more cold towards the rest of the March Family.He just like his older maternal sister Zara has not connected well with the rest of the March Family.Tessa March is a adorable kawii girl of the March Family who Zara cares deeply for unlike her cold annoyance towards Hugo March for loving her.Tessa loves her older maternal sister figure Zara who cares for her deeply and protects her from bullies.She is the so called baby of the March Family and has a sweet hearted personality.She can act innocent but under her sweet personality towards her other family members and others is a cold and calculating personality that of a mastermind.When she is in a bad mood her other side that of a mastermind comes out and she starts pranking people because she believes they are disturbing her beauty sleep.When she is fighting somebody who she cares nothing about she will grant that person no mercy.Jon March is a stammering and quiet boy who is a master mind.He is married to Maggie March as part of a arranged marriage agreement which neither of them knew nothing about.He is the so called cook of the family and cooks food for the whole March Family.He is kind hearted and sweet towards other people.He has big self confident issues and is not confident he can even do anything.He loves Maggie who is 1 Year Older than him.Mark March is a quiet and silent boy who never talks and focused on his family.He is the so called dad for the whole family who everybody listens to because of his scary glares.Steve March has a personality much like his older brothers Mark March and Jon March.He is sarcastic and very blunt when he wishes to be.Andy March is loud and obnoxious when he yells causing the other members of the March Family try to prevent themselves from killing him.He is quiet and serious when he wishes to be as he has memories of past events of his life where he was depressed.He never told the rest of his siblings that they would freak out over it or go the person that made him depressed. Kuro March is quiet and a big womanizer which makes the rest of the March Family annoyed.He is the youngest brother among his siblings.He is serious and a mastermind.He is lazy and has a lack of motivation on most days.Allison March is short tempered,hot blooded,and a mastermind.She has a short temper that she got from the so called Mother of the March Family and keeps the rest of her siblings in line with her scary threats because she actually follows through on them.Her hot blooded nature she got from her maternal mother Havana April from the April Family.Her brilliant mind comes from both of her parents.